Metamorphosis Feel the change
by mel-belle-1108
Summary: From hate to like to ... and back to hate? Rating may change DMHG Chapter 6 is up! Pls RR.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! She OWNS IT ALL (points AT J.K.)  
  
This is my first fanfic, so please R/R.  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
***********************************************************  
  
(A/N: Imagine that the fifth book HAD NEVER HAPPENED okay? Good.) Hermione was walking to potions class with Harry and Ron.  
  
It was hard to be in the fifth year. Especially since she had become a prefect but neither Harry nor Ron was the other prefect. It was Neville. Hermione had nothing against Neville but he was very clumsy. During the ride to Hogwarts in the prefects' area, he had accidentally split all the pumpkin juice on the floor and had let Trevor hop out of the window and had to get him back using the summoning charm. Hermione knew how much Harry had wanted to be a prefect but she had tried to make him feel better by telling Harry about the stress that came with being a prefect.  
  
Her train of thought was broken as they reached the dungeon. They pushed the door and anticipated a horribly boring lesson.  
  
******************************************************  
  
That's it for this Chapter. 


	2. Got Blue?

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! She OWNS IT ALL (points AT J.K.)  
  
This is my first fanfic, so please R/R.  
  
Chapter 2: Got Blue?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
[Potions Class]  
  
Hermione was mixing up some of the engorgement potion when Draco came into the class with pompous strides with his new contact lenses, and was showing them off to everyone he met.  
  
"Granger. Want to take a look at my new contacts?"  
  
"Why should I? Don't waste my time you Ferret-Boy."  
  
"I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH REMARKS FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU, MUDBLOOD!!!! Look at them NOW or else..." Said Draco, nearly losing his patience.  
  
"Fine." Hermione snapped, intending to make a rude comment about his contacts.  
  
When Hermione looked into his eyes, all thoughts of rude remarks faded away as she saw for once how beautiful his eyes were; not the cold grey ones, but sky blue because of his coloured contacts.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her trance quickly and said, " Since when do you use Muggle artefacts, Pureblood."  
  
"In case you haven't realised, these are NEW AND IMPROVED magic lenses which can be used only once which will change your eye colour PERMANENTLY if you wear them for a full twenty-four hours. You can't change it again even if you wear a different coloured pair."  
  
'That's good. Blue eyes are better than Grey' Hermione thought. She snapped back 'Contacts were invented by Muggles you dimwit.'  
  
'It's been a full twenty-four hours by now. Let me show you my (Beautiful and charming and sparkly he thought) new eye colour.' Draco carefully took off his lenses and smiled.  
  
To Hermione's surprise, his eyes were not blue; they were black. 'Black? Interesting choice. You look like Hagrid.' She said blandly.  
  
'Black?! BLACK?! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CRYSTAL BLUE!!! I'm not supposed to look like that oaf! I'm supposed to look like Frankie Muniz! Ohnoohnoohnoohno. nooooooooooooooooooo!' Draco yelled, throwing himself on the floor.  
  
Hermione noticed that her potion was finished and took the opportunity to humiliate Draco. She filled a dropper with the potion and carefully dropped three drops into (the now hysterical) Draco's eyes. He looked sedated for a while but suddenly, his eyes shot to the size of dinner plates.  
  
'NOOOO!!!!!!' Draco screamed. Following that was a stream of very colourful language.'  
  
The x-chromosomed (no such word but heck it's actually girls) students shrieked and ran as far away as possible from Draco's grossly oversized eyes while the Gryffindor males burst into laughter.  
  
"GRANGER! MALFOY! Come to my office.. NOW!' yelled a very angry Snape who had just came back from the restroom, hearing the commotion from there.  
  
*********************************************************** Okay. It was a bit short and all but more soon. TBC. No updates until we  
get at least 5 reviews!! 


	3. Bad luck for Malfoy

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! She OWNS IT ALL (points AT J.K.)  
  
This is our first fanfic, so please R/R.  
  
Chapter 3: Bad luck for Malfoy  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Get in there, and keep quiet until I return with Professor Dumbledore" Snape said angrily.  
  
Hermione and Draco stood there not knowing what was going to happen next. Soon, Professor Dumbledore and a smirking Snape returned to his office.  
  
"Do you know why the two of you are here?" said Dumbledore, shrinking Draco's eyes when he saw them.  
  
"No" they replied together.  
  
"Well you see, we want to tell you that the two of you are the best prefects and we are letting you have a room to yourselves and we can train the both of you up since the two of you will soon be head boy and girl" explained Dumbledore.  
  
Share a room with him? Oh my god. Hermione thought.  
  
Share a room with her? With that mudblood with enlarged my eyes? This is SO not my day. Draco thought.  
  
"Now, the two of you can go for our classes and all your belongings will be moved over to the head boy/girl room. The password is hippogriff. Run along now" said Dumbledore.  
  
Draco and Hermione stood there in awe. Not knowing what is going to happen next. Both of them just hoped for the best.  
  
*********************************************************** Haha! Cliffy. I just love them. Keep on sending in the reviews. Don't stop. Gross parts will come in the next few chapters (may be the next one) 


	4. Do you love me?

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! She OWNS IT ALL (points AT J.K.)  
  
This is our first fanfic, so please R/R.  
  
Chapter 4: Do you love me?  
  
****************************************************  
  
Draco and Hermione had dreaded going to bed at night because they were going to have to sleep in the same common room. A few hours before going to bed, Draco tried on his contacts again.  
  
Later, when he took it out, it remained crystal-blue and he asked Hermione again for her opinion.  
  
"Do they look alright now?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, they make me want to just melt into your arms". Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. What did I just say! Will he know now that I actually like him? Hermione thought.  
  
"Thank you for your opinion. Actually, I've also like you since our fourth year because you looked so pretty in your dress robes and your hair was really beautiful" Draco said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I just didn't want to tell you because you were so good friends with Potter and I thought you had always fancied him"  
  
"Don't worry, he's actually already dating Cho, and they make a really cute couple together"  
  
At that moment, Hermione and Draco had both started to lean in when someone came into their common room. It was a house elf.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you" it said, and ran off almost immediately.  
  
Ever since the beginning of her fifth year, Hermione had gotten over her S.P.E.W. and realized that it was actually a really lousy idea.  
  
Now that the house elf was gone, Draco leaned in and caught Hermione by surprise. Instead of pushing away, Hermione kissed him back, tasting him in her mouth, enjoying every second they had with each other.  
  
After about ten minutes or so, Draco broke the kiss for air. Hermione soon embraced him.  
  
"I'm sorry I called you a mudblood. I won't do it again," said Draco.  
  
"It's ok. I forgive you with all my heart and soul" said Hermione, leaning to kiss him again.  
  
"Now, since we have the whole common room to ourselves, can you come over to my dorm and sleep with me tonight? I can only sleep when someone is close to me" lied Draco.  
  
"Sure"  
  
At that moment, Draco lets Hermione change, then carries her over to his bed and closed the door.  
  
He moved close to her and started taking out all of his and her clothes. Then he kisses her everywhere and Hermione started to moan extremely loudly. Later, he starts to lick her secret and Hermione moans louder than ever and even called our Draco's name a few times.  
  
After doing that for an hour, Hermione tells him to stop and signals that it's her turn. She went down to his cock and starts to lick and suck it while Draco starts to moan as well.  
  
After 45 minutes, Draco tells Hermione to stop and he slowly inserted himself inside her. Hermione moans so loudly that she thought she would have awaken the whole castle but Draco said, "Don't worry, I put a sound proof charm on the door so that no one can hear us even if they use that Weasley's extendable ears".  
  
After about another 2 hours of pushing and pulling of secrets on the bed, Draco pulls his cock out and leaned over to kiss Hermione.  
  
"Sweet dreams and goodnight sweetie" he said.  
  
"Same to you" Hermione replied and she falls asleep on Draco arm without bothering to wear her clothes back on.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Cliffy again! Keep on writing those reviews if you want to know what will happen next! I'll give you a hint: Hermione won't get pregnant. ^~obvious point made there~^  
  
*That was like so sick and so disgusting* 


	5. I hope you enjoyed it

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! She OWNS IT ALL (points AT J.K.)  
  
This is my first fanfic, so please R/R.  
  
Chapter 5: I hope you enjoyed it  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Draco woke up with Hermione's head resting on his arm. She looks like a beauty, he thought.  
  
Just then, Hermione started to stir. "Morning Honey!"  
  
"Morning" said Hermione, trying not to force out a yawn.  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Sunday, so it's very safe. No lessons, no teachers, and nobody to disturb us" Draco said, kissing Hermione on the forehead.  
  
"Let's do it again later"  
  
"Alright"  
  
They slowly went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Since Draco and Hermione were prefects training to be head boy and girl, they had to sit with the teachers. Hermione saw the shocked look on Ron's face when she had to sit next to Draco on the teachers' table. Hermione thought maybe Ron thought that a muggle like Hermione will never be allowed by Draco to sit next him. In fact, Draco smiled at Hermione plenty of times and Ron noticed that his eye colour was now crystal blue instead of the normal grey.  
  
After breakfast, Draco and Hermione returned back to the common room and Draco came up to Hermione and kissed her hard on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Hermione said after they broke for air.  
  
"I missed kissing your lips"  
  
"Let's do it in my dorm now, ok?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Hermione then drags Draco to her dorm and Draco locks the door.  
*****************************************************  
  
"That was really fun Draco! Thanks"  
  
"You're always welcome when you're with me"  
  
Draco then kisses Hermione on the cheek and lips, tasting her in his mouth.  
  
"I think we should do this another time. I still have some work to do" Hermione said.  
  
"Good! Then you can help me with mine!"  
  
"Fine. But you will not learn though"  
  
"Never mind. As long as I do my work with the person I love."  
  
Hermione and Draco both take out all of their parchment and share it out amongst the two of them. And by default, Hermione provides the answers and knowledge.  
  
After about 2 hours of doing their work, Draco gets bored and starts to tickle Hermione on the neck and kissing her there as well as on her cheeks non-stop.  
  
"Draco, stop it. You know what it does to me!"  
  
"Yeah, and I want to do it to you"  
  
"Oh yeah, then check this out"  
  
Hermione then pulls Draco into a passionate kiss and breaks for air only 5 minutes later.  
  
"We better stop now, I want to have a rest in my dorm" Hermione said.  
  
"Then I'll go with you!"  
  
"Oh no, you won't"  
  
"Oh yeah? You just wait!"  
  
The two of them start flirting with each other until they get so tired that they fall asleep where they were and Draco's arm was under Hermione's head.  
  
************************************************* Sorry, I censored out the gross parts. there was no time for me to write. my class had to do some video shooting it kept us very busy. 


	6. Can you forgive me?

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! She OWNS IT ALL (points AT J.K.)  
  
This is my first fanfic, so please R/R.  
  
Chapter 6: Can you forgive me?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Draco and Hermione had to wake up early in the morning the next day because they had to go for classes and they were the best prefects so they had to set a good example to the other students. For the both of them, they were very happy because the first half of the day of lessons was Gryffindor with Slytherin and they would be able to be together.  
  
At lunch time, Draco and Hermione decided to go back to their house tables to eat with their own friends. When Harry and Ron saw Hermione coming towards them, they pretended that they had not seen her.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ron!"  
  
"Hello! Earth calling Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"What!" the both of them shouted back at her so loudly that Hermione got a shock.  
  
"What is wrong with the both of you?"  
  
"What is wrong with us? You should be asking what is wrong with yourself!" Harry shouted.  
  
"What did I do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You made friends with Malfoy! That's what you did! I can't believe you did that! He's my WORST enemy!" Harry said.  
  
"So what should I do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Tell Professor Dumbledore that you don't want to be a prefect anymore and start ignoring Malfoy." said Ron.  
  
"No! I like being a prefect! Nothing will stop me from being a prefect! I can't believe that the two of you can actually tell me that! Both of you are just as ill-mannered!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"You kept on looking at Malfoy with that big smile on your face, as if we didn't see that!' said Harry.  
  
"What is wrong with that?"  
  
"Hello! You are a muggle, and Malfoy is a PURE blood! How will the two of you even be friends! Worst still, get together!" shouted Ron.  
  
"The past is not equal to the future! Draco may be cruel to you, but his heart is at the right place." explained Hermione.  
  
*They pause for 5 minutes*  
  
"I guess you're right Hermione, we're both sorry for ignoring you." apologized Harry.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Can we just don't be friends with Malfoy? We can't stand being near him." said Harry.  
  
"Alright. Oh no! We had better go for class now, or else Professor McGonagall will take away points from our house!" panicked Hermione.  
  
"You're right! We had better RUN to transfiguration NOW." said Ron in a panicking voice.  
  
The three of them RAN to transfiguration class lucky enough not to be caught by Professor McGonagall. The three of them breathed a sigh of relief just as they reached the class and realised that they were considered "early" because Professor McGonagall was busy at that moment and points were not deducted from Gryffindor.  
  
After the class when they had a break, they went down to Hagrid's hut since their next lesson was Care Of the Magical Creatures and they could be early and spend their free time talking to Hagrid. When they told him about Hermione befriending Draco, Hagrid had a shocked look on him face until they told him that Malfoy was alright then him let out a sigh of relief.  
  
For Care Of the Magical Creatures, they were required to read their textbooks and answer a few questions in a mock exam set by Hagrid. As usual, Hermione always gets the highest, and she earned Gryffindor 20 points.  
  
"I hope the rest of you can finish studying the rest of the chapter, and I might just be giving you another surprise test next week. Now, pack your things and proceed to your next class or else you'll be late." said Hagrid.  
  
At the end of the day, Hermione and Draco met back at the common room.  
  
"Draco"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"I don't think we should go out anymore"  
  
"Why? Is it you don't like me?"  
  
"Of course not. It's just that you are a PURE blood and I, a muggle. I don't think we'll actually work out that well"  
  
"Fine! If you don't want to be my girlfriend, I'll just leave you alone. Since that's what you want!" said Draco, sounding a bit hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"You should be" said Draco.  
  
"You've been a great help to me and I'm just really sorry to break this relationship"  
  
"Speak for yourself.Bye." said Draco.  
  
"Bye. I'll miss you."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
That's the end of the chapter. Sorry for breaking their relationship. Keep sending in the reviews. Don't force me to update quickly because my final exams are here. 


End file.
